The Question
by Cytisus
Summary: Being a mutant isn't all it's cracked up to be, especially for Kurt.


X-Men Evolution copyright Marvel and Warner Brothers.

One of those random thoughts that turned into a little quick fic. ;)

* * *

I can do this.

I can. I know I can. I make it to the door, my hand balled into a fist and preparing for the next step.

It gets an inch away. So close....

I can't do this. I can't!

My hand moves back away and I stare at the wood like it's made of live spiders or something.

Evil door. It's all its fault.

I don't care that it's inanimate. Dang it, it's blocking me from the next step in this long line of steps I have planned.

Lots of steps. Steps are a good way of getting things done—like a list, kind of. Yeah.

Okay, it's probably also a way of prolonging the inevitable. But no matter; I will succeed.

Yeah! I _can_ do this. My hand comes back and makes the inevitable contact with wood.

_Knock._

Jebus that's loud! I'm pretty sure my heart stops. What if this is all a really stupid idea?

"Coming!"

She heard that?! How did she hear one knock?! ...Okay, it was a loud knock. But it's still only singular.

What do I do?

Oh, I hear her. She's heading to the door! What do I do whatdoIdo?!

_Bamf!_

Okay, I'm in my room now. I'm safe. Whew.

My heart feels like its going to leap out of its home. Breathe. In. Breathe. Out.

That was only mildly pathetic. I mean, okay, it's stupid to be scared witless of a question. I know that. That doesn't make this any less terrifying, though.

It's not that sad. Right?

_Knock knock knock!_

AGH!

I'm pretty sure I lost about a cubic foot of fur just then. Yep; there's blue hair all over the floor.

"Kurt! What's the big idea, huh?"

What idea? I have no idea! How does she know?! She's not telepathic!

"It's not like your teleporting is very stealth, y'know."

Oh, that darned brimstone smell. I wonder if I kept air freshener on hand I'd be able to mask it.

Although, that'd probably be like lighting a perfumed candle in a port-a-potty.

"Kurt!"

Argh, all right all right!

An idea pops into my head just as I'm about to open the door: I fuss up my hair with my hands, giving myself a major case of bed head.

I creak open the door slowly, as if I'm lethargic.

Kitty stares back at me, lips forming a pout and arms crossed over herself, making her look really, _really_ annoyed.

She doesn't say anything, so I add to my act by letting out a huge yawn, stretching my arms out like a cat.

"Vhat's up, Kitty?"

"Don't even, Kurt! That's the _third_ time this morning you've done a hit and run at my door!"

Was it three times? Heh, oops.

Okay, so maybe that's a little more pathetic than just once.

Kitty's eyes narrow, studying me like a child does an ant—right before they take a magnifying glass to it.

I try to continue my act. "I don't know vhat you're talking about; this fuzzy blue elf's been snoozing all morning." I rub the back of my neck nervously without meaning to and add, "Maybe I vas sleep valking?"

I give her a sheepish grin.

"Ugh, fine, whatever. If you want to play games I'll play games!" Her arms uncross and she balls them into fists at her sides, huffing off back to her room at the other end of the long hall.

I watch her retreating form, my mind working overload. Games? I don't like Kitty's games. They usually involve sticking me halfway into the ground somewhere.

"Kitty, vait!"

She stops and turns, her arms crossing back over herself and mimicking a look of impatience.

Well, okay. Not mimicking.

I walk a couple steps closer, too afraid to get into tackling distance.

"Any day, Kurt."

I know; any day. It's been days I've been trying to do this! I can do this.

"Uhm, vell ... I vas vondering...."

"KURT! Spit it out!"

I take a deep breath and say, "Villoutimyurforme?"

She blinks. Her face contorts into a "Huh?" expression.

I give her my best sheepish grin again.

"What?"

Oh come on! You're going to make me say it again?!

She seems to really have not understood and isn't simply making fun of me. I'm pretty sure hair has grown into my mouth, though, because it's very dry and thick and useless for vocalization.

I sigh. This is going to be so embarrassing. "My fur."

Her face stays the same. "Your point?"

If there's one thing about fur that's great it's that you can't see blushing. At all. "It needs to be trimmed."

She blinks again. This time, however, her mouth contorts into a huge grin. "You want me to cut it?"

I look up at the ceiling because, at this point, it's the most interesting thing in the world. It should be spouting fireworks and flirting with me the way I'm looking at it.

"Yes."

"The fuzzy blue elf is too fuzzy?"

I hear the smile in her voice. I cringe.

"Yes."

There's silence and it makes me nervous. I carefully glance down back in her direction.

She's covering her mouth, smiling like an idiot at me.

"Yes, I know. Very funny. Vill you do it?" I ask, pretending to be exasperated but feeling like a cherry tomato.

Surprisingly she hasn't made a noise yet. But I'm pretty sure her smile is about a millimeter away from qualifying for Joker auditions.

Finally she nods.

She swallows heavily and ushers me to follow with her hand, heading back towards her room. I begrudgingly follow.

She clears her throat as she opens her door and allows me to enter first.

I eye her warily as I pass. "No funny stuff, okay?"

Her eyes widen as if I've offended her. "Of course not!"

Then why do I have such a bad feeling about this?

As she shuts the door I conspicuously look around for Rogue to make sure she's not here to harass me, as well. Thankfully she's gone.

"So, uh, when we're done...."

I turn and quirk an eyebrow at her when she doesn't finish.

"Can I make a Chia Pet outta your fur?"

"Argh, Kitty!" I groan as she busts out laughing.

Yep. Should've asked Hank.

END


End file.
